Issei Reborn: Ex Ultima
by death'sgodson1224-DGS
Summary: The rewrite of return of the forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**DGS: Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome back to another story. This story is a reboot of return of the forgotten. The plot has changed and I'm being more descriptive. The plot will stay constant and the omakes will be a separate side story. Most chapters will start with an original poem composed by myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD, and I don't make money off of this.**

 **Narrator speech…**

 **Normal speech…**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **War!**

 **War, the time of inventions.**

 **Instruments crafted to maim,**

 **Harm and kill.**

 **Gods of war,**

 **Ares and Mars.**

 **Civilizations lead to war!**

 **Hate or food,**

 **There was blood shed**

 **Painting the earth red.**

 **Arrows to swords,**

 **Tools meant to kill.**

 **More crimson**

 **Liquid drips.**

 **Tears…**

 **(Narrator POV)**

 **The first being wasn't god, it was more ancient. The second wasn't god either, nor was the third. The fourth primordial god was in fact God. But he preferred Jehovah. These 4 primordial gods created the universe and their home base Earth. And when these four beings clashed, the very fabric of space time was bent and 4 dimensions were created. These dimensions were the underworld, heaven, the dimensional gap and the realm of the faded. After defeating his brothers and sister in combat he sealed their bodies in a tomb located in what would become Kuoh Academy. The three defeated primordials didn't die, no they were just resting and waiting for the child of fate to free them. Numerous wars would come to pass and the creation story dimmed to a mere legend in human society. The same couldn't be said for those who were super natural. They looked high and low but eventually gave up even when they had sacred gears. Sacred gears were the creation of God that bestowed power on otherwise power less humans. These sacred gears would be called miracles by human civilization and play a significant part in a war that was brewing. This war was a massive war that would set the foundation for today's stories.**

 **The great war was a massive war between 3 different classes of beings. Angels were a race of humanoid beings with white crow wings. They were created by god to watch over his newest creations, the humans. One day there was a revolt and 2/3rds of all angels fell loosing their grace in the process. Half shed their white wings and grew black crow wings the others, grew leathery bat wings and lost their ability to cast holy magic. They learned to do dark arts instead. Those whose wings turned black were known as the fallen and those who had leathery wing were the devils. The fallen angels and devils wanted dominance over the earth, and the angels were sent to exterminate the threats and thus the great war was sparked. The great war ended up taking the lives of god and the 4 great Satan's. However god cannot die there must be a truth in this world, to save us from damnation. His daughters took to running heaven in his absence. Azazel being a peaceful woman, just wanted to study sacred gears in peace. The four new devil queens also wished for peace, but there were those who wanted nothing more than to see the world burn. Then turn to ashes.**

 **Intro**

 **The perverted trio is composed of 2 girls Megumi and Midori and the only boy Issei Hyoudou. They aren't called the perverted trio because they peep on the boy's or girl's locker rooms. Megumi and Midori have wondering hands regard less of the time and place. Because of this the other girls think he is the beast king. Issei is an average teen boy with brown hair and hazel golden eyes and a very toned body from years of kendo and martial arts. He stands at 5 feet 11 inches, and the boy has the aura of happiness and joy. Midori and Megumi are twin sisters and almost look the same, except for their hair styles and the clothes they wear. Megumi and Midori both sand at 5 feet 5 inches, and are the complete opposite of the bland afore mentioned Issei. With a bust size of 76 and 78 centimeters they have breasts comparable to the princess of Kuoh Academy, Yumi Yuuto. Whose breast size is 77 centimeters. They are both members of the kendo club and he only peeks there so he can see his friends change. If only he knew what they did to him at night and wanted to him to do to them. He is a "normal" teenage boy with normal teenage urges.**

(Issei POV)

Getting up in the morning is like trying to program a computer without knowing code. It's almost impossible. This day feels like its gonna be amazing. I open my window and I sniff the crisp clean morning air, it really is a nice time to be alive. Then I finally look at the time and I only have thirty five minutes to get to my first class. It was at that moment when my mother burst through the door, she didn't trust me not to do lewd things to my best friends. "Issei it is time for school go get ready and if you're not out of my house in 30 minutes, we will have a light spar." Stated my mother with a sickeningly sweet smile. If it was my dad I'll be less scared but the reasoning lies in who my parents are. My mother is Uriel, yes that Uriel, the seraphim and the daughter of god. My father is Izumo Hyoudou and despite being average he has beaten my mother in combat. He is a Fallen angel hybrid son of Metatron after he fell from heaven for letting a serpent enter the garden of Eden. So I'm Issei Hyoudou the red dragon emperor and angel, fallen and human hybrid. As a result I have grey wings with crimson caps and crimson feathers on my wing tips. Wow time goes by quickly when I think about how fucked I am later. I had 30 seconds to spare after my morning routine and getting ready for school. As I walked towards where Midori and Megumi were waiting for me, I felt eyes on the back of my head. Strange, most people wouldn't bat an eye towards me except Rias, Akeno and Yumi. The later two are great friends of mine and closet perverts. The wonders of knowing four female perverts; Yumi, Megumi, Midori and Akeno. Each is more perverted than the last, at this rate I'll have my father's dream completed. I'll be the very best harem King. I used to tutor Rias' club, despite my appearance I'm quite intelligent. Top of the class too, my mother would stand for nothing less than perfection in anything I do.

I turned around and saw Rias looking at me through the window of the old school building. I waved at her and she waved back blowing me a kiss. I flashed her a toothy smile and a wink. Rias then Midori and Megumi who were next to me at that moment that Rias blew me that kiss, starting pouting and clung to either arm while giving me a kiss on my cheeks. Rias started turning red in either jealousy and anger, while the girls stuck out their tongues. No doubt making the situation worse, I'm gonna regret this. "Girls, girls stop it, class started 10 minutes ago." I said looking down at my watch. "Ise you always ruin our fun!" stated the two girls clinging on to me. I know I do, that's why we are friends. As soon as I said friends they started anime crying. I rolled my eyes and looked to where Rias was in the window, only to see that she moved. Shit, we are really late now. "Come on Midori and Megumi we're late for classes!" I yelled as I broke out into a sprint.

(With Rias and Akeno.)

(Rias pov)

As I walked away from the window seething with rage and jealousy, Akeno walks forward and presses my face into her breasts. Those breasts are just an over sized pillow. I mean they are around the same size as mine. "Someone's in love…" love…"said Akeno seductively as she nibbled my ear and poked my sides. Damn she knows I am ticklish! "I-It's not like that… I J-just think he can help me with my problem." I said only half telling the truth, maybe I really do like him. "Then why did you blow him a kiss?" inquired Akeno as she finally stops tickling me. "Okay I like him, happy now? I'm off to my shower now Akeno." I said while stomping off to the bath. I hate when she does that. I swear she does that to see me squirm, but she is my most loyal friend.

(Issei pov- flash back-After school.)

I go to class and I miss literally nothing. I could not go to school for whole year only coming for exams and still be near the top of my class. Honestly everyone else is cannon fodder. Half of them don't have faces and are more average looking than me! The best part of today was when a sexy girl asked me on a date this Sunday. She was the epitome of perfection, but something was way off. Her aura was way off instead of gray like a human's aura, her aura was so purple it was almost black. According to Ddraig that aura only corresponds with the fallen angels. My father's aura is a faded purple while my mother has a blinding golden white aura. Ddraig told me to be careful, but I said I'd be fine. I'm almost a dragon now because I gave up my heart to Ddraig, in order to protect my friends but the process won't be completed until I have a brush with death. I met her a few times at the angelic family reunion, that all fallen angels and angelic beings have every four years. Aunty Azazel likes to hug me and taunt her nephew (my father), after all she is Metatron's sister. She prefers Aunty because Grandma makes her sound old, I wisely keep my mouth shut…women are sensitive about age. Good thing it's a Sunday tomorrow.

(Flashback end)

 **(Narrator)**

 **"Can you die for me?" asked Yuma/Raynare in a sickeningly sweet voice. Five simple words was all it took for Issei to realize that his suspicions were indeed correct. "I'm, sorry my dear but I cant die just yet. After all can I get a kiss? One last time love?" asked Issei as his voice had a husky tone to it. Issei put a magical rune servitude on his tongue during the speech. "I suppose I can give a dying man one last kiss" said Raynare as her voice turned seductive. It started out as a chaste kiss but soon turned into a make out session. A purple light spear forms in Raynare's hand behind Issei's back and she plunged it into his chest after which she shed a tear and tried to fly away. Issei teleported her to his home with the last of his strength. As he closed his eyes he thought of Rias and her crimson hair. A crimson glow came from a flyer he had received from a strange woman and a magical circle opened near where Issei's corpse lay. That is the sight Rias came across and she knew that the stars aligned to bring her Issei, so she reincarnated him to be her pawn and teleported to his bed.**

 **DGS: Okay does this chapter fair better as a rewrite or do I need improvement let me know with your reviews. Thanks for the continued support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DGS: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to another chapter of Issei Reborn: Ex Ultima! The gender bender will only apply to some characters, imagine a female Freed. Free Mind Bleach it you need it.**

 **Disclaimer: What don't I own? High School DXD of course. Der.**

 **Last time on "Issei Reborn: Ex Ultima":**

( _ **Narrator)**_

 _ **"Can you die for me?" asked Yuma/Raynare in a sickeningly sweet voice. Five simple words was all it took for Issei to realize that his suspicions were indeed correct. "I'm, sorry my dear but I cant die just yet. After all can I get a kiss? One last time love?" asked Issei as his voice had a husky tone to it. Issei put a magical rune servitude on his tongue during the speech. "I suppose I can give a dying man one last kiss" said Raynare as her voice turned seductive. It started out as a chaste kiss but soon turned into a make out session. A purple light spear forms in Raynare's hand behind Issei's back and she plunged it into his chest after which she shed a tear and tried to fly away. Issei teleported her to his home with the last of his strength. As he closed his eyes he thought of Rias and her crimson hair. A crimson glow came from a flyer he had received from a strange woman and a magical circle opened near where Issei's corpse lay. That is the sight Rias came across and she knew that the stars aligned to bring her Issei, so she reincarnated him to be her pawn and teleported to his bed.**_

 **(Rias pov)**

As soon as I teleported Issei to his room for some healing, there was an angelic blade at my neck. One wrong move and I'd be dead, my family would never see me again. "Young devil what did you do to our son, why is he limp and barely breathing?" asked Uriel while her angel blade turned into a holy flaming sword. I felt my neck start to steam and I knew I had to answer or else. "Uriel-sama, my classmate Ise-kun was bleeding out when he summoned me, I knew he had unfinished business-" I replied as I started to explain to his irate mother. "You turned my baby into a devil to save his life but can you explain why she is over there?" Demanded Uriel who still had the angel blade to my neck As she pointed to a bound fallen angel in the corner of the room who was crying. "That's who killed your son, although she looked reluctant to kill your son." I said in a reply to Uriel because I didn't want to die. "Mother, I knew what was gonna happen I was gonna die and ma you don't want me to die just yet." Stated Issei with a slight cough. As soon as the blade left my neck I jumped toward Issei and hugged him into my chest and cried on his shoulder. I thought he had died, I'm thankful you're okay.

 **(Issei pov)**

The feeling of having someone crying on you that is only worried about you was refreshing. Even if Rias told me she wasn't interested in me, I could safely say that she is lying. I tell my mother I'd be fine and she leaves while giving Raynare and Rias a scathing glare. I remove myself from Rias' chest pillows and move to untie the fallen angel. Rias looks at me as if to question my sanity but gives in after I give her a kiss on the lips. A good five minutes were lost as we ran out of oxygen and had to break the kiss. I spread my dragon wings and plucked a scale off. My scales are sharp as a blade of wind from the dragon of the cosmic wind Cebresësn. As soon as she was free she launched her self at me and tackled me to the floor. "Ise-kun please forgive me I didn't mean to kill you, I was gonna nock you out and bring you with me. There was another fallen behind you and to the left and I used my light spear to block his but I stabbed you instead, when his disappeared with him. " ranted Raynare trying to explain her case to me. But I wanted to see her suffer. "I could just kill you now raynare" I said in a seemingly uncaring manner. "I'll do anything." Said Raynare. "Anything, you say?" I asked her. "Yes, anything" she affirms. "Get naked, and get on the bed. For telling me the truth you deserve a reward do you want it Raynare?" I asked her and she nodded.

 **Horrible sexual content warning.**

 **{Insert your own porn here.}**

 **(Issei)**

At first I was teasing, seeing how far she would let me go. I didn't expect her to get naked on command nor did I expect Rias to get naked too. But in the heat of the moment, I started taking off my clothes. My black T-shirt was the first to go, might as well put on a show for the girls. My six pack abs were on display, the symbol of my hard work finally paid off. I then feel two pairs of hands pull down my pants and boxers and my fully erect cock, smacks Raynare in the face. I hear perverted giggling that wasn't coming from Raynare or Rias. "Come out of the closet leave or join us.." I replied hoping they would take the bait, I was hoping that they were female. My hopes were realized when Midori and Megumi stepped out of the closet, yay win win situation. All those thoughts ceased when something hot and wet enveloped my stiffness, I looked down to see that Rias had taken me in her mouth and was sucking me like a lollipop. Raynare wasn't idle she was in fact trailing kisses from my neck to my abs. The twins were naked and it's a damn shame I didn't see their bodies earlier. The trimmed and shaven vaginas in my range kept me hard and I put that to the test. I grabbed Rias by the hair and bent her over the bed, she was plenty wet enough and I slid right in. So this is what a vagina feels like. I come to my senses and look over to the side only to see a three way 69. Being a virgin, I didn't last too long and with a might roar I came. Then the world went black…

 **(The next day)**

 **(narrator)**

 **Somehow during the night Issei found him self in Raynare's vagina, and (because he was having a wet dream he came in her.) He was stuck in between two pairs of tits, Rias' and Raynare's breasts.**

 **(End sad excuse for a sex scene.)**

 **(Issei pov)**

I woke up with a start, only to realize that everyone on the bed was naked as the day they were born. Something felt very right but at the same time it felt off, why can't I feel my dick and what is surrounding it. I did some searching underneath the blanket. I was in Raynare and Rias was bear hugging me from behind. I think I had a wet dream yesterday, shit I came in her. Midori and Megumi aren't here so we didn't have sex yesterday. I hear feet coming up the stairs and suddenly my door slammed open. My mother was pissed off and my father was trailing behind her, my mother lunged for me and ripped off the sheets waking up the girls in the process. Which caused a chain reaction; my dick went further into Raynare and Rias tried to use me to cover herself which led to me thrusting Raynare. Then Raynare had an orgasm on me which made me cum in her again. My parents looked at my luck, turned to each other and left without a word. My father was dragged towards my parents bed room after he gave me thumbs up. Rias gave me a kiss and then teleported to the old school building. Raynare on the other hand was cuddling me but I had to pull out of her and take a shower to go to school, no doubt Rias wanted to talk to me there. I gave Raynare one last kiss and headed to the shower. Not surprisingly Raynare/Yuma followed.

After some time passed, Ray and I went to school acting like a couple. Midori and Megumi aren't here?, that's a tad bit strange. They follow me around like lost puppies. Maybe they are busy, I hope they are okay. But I'm starting to worry for their safety. Don't do anything stupid guys.

 **(Back in Issei's room)**

In the closet of Issei's room Midori and Megumi sat holding a camera that recorded the events of the day before. "Did you have fun sis?" said Megumi. "Of course, but I think he thinks it's a dream" replied Midori looking like she was about to cry. "We should head home, our mission is to protect Issei on aunty Gabriel and Azazel-sama's orders." Said Midori to her sister as she prepared a teleportation circle to their home. "Lets get some Rest." Both sisters said with a yawn.

 **( Back with Issei and Ray)**

A girl with blonde hair walks in my class and requests that my girlfriend and I come with her.

 **DGS: That's it guys, I know I can write porn I'm trying hard for you guys. Crap it may be but, leave a review. I hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna slow down before I burn my self out. It's almost 2am EST.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DGS: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to another chapter of Issei Reborn: Ex Ultima!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, to be honest I'm not that good of a writer.**

 **(Issei pov)**

As Yumi lead me to her master's club room I couldn't help but look at her figure. Her school uniform just made her cuter and she knew what I liked, Yumi made it her mission to make me ravage her. Bending over with no underwear on, giving me a lap dance and jerking me off underneath tables. It's always the quiet ones. I'm surprised my self control hadn't failed. Its not good manners to keep a lady waiting. Yumi seemed to notice my staring and Ray who was next to me gave me a glare of jealousy. It isn't my fault that I'm a healthy growing boy. I guess I'll make it up to her later. After a while of walking with a female closet pervert and my faithful fallen angel, we reached the Occult Research Club in the old school building. Our group of three made it to the ornate doors of the club room, held it open and gestured the two in, after they passed I let my self in. Akeno was standing behind Rias, and had a lustful look in her eyes. Rias kept looking down and blushing. Koneko was on the couch eating about five kilograms of candy. She is the cute little sister I wish I had, we are on good terms but she doesn't condone my perversion. However as soon as Akeno saw Raynare the mood switched to tense-ness, lightning formed on her fingers and the other girls drew various weapons. Yumi had her katana and koneko had her boxing gloves, while Rias charged up a orb of destruction. Seeing all of this, where the hell did all of these things come from? Do Women have control of dimensional storage and why haven't they taught me yet?! "How dare you show yourself to me again cousin Raynare?" Seethed Akeno. Raising an eyebrow I asked "What did you do Raynare, don't lie". "I may have killed her favorite rabbit, how was I supposed to know it was allergic to carrots?" replied Raynare while clinging to me. "Ise-kun why is she clinging to you?" asked Rias with a pout. "Well.. For starters she is the first member of my harem, no I'm kidding she is my maid." I said while scratching my head. A collective sigh of relief was heard along with a silent crying sound from Raynare. "Ise everyone in the room minus Raynare are devils." Said Rias. "Not quite, I'm more than that." I say while spreading all my wings. 6 grey angel wings and 4 devil wings pop into view. Then 2 gigantic crimson dragon wings also sprout from my back. That wasn't it because all the girls were staring at my gold halo that has black specs in it. I'm the Crimson Angelo-Draconic Emperor. All the girls minus Yumi who was undressing spouting things about mothering my 3 kids. Wasn't anyone gonna stop her? Thankfully or should I say unfortunately a magic circle with the logo of the house of Phenex appeared on the floor of the club room. The fire effect was unnecessary but she is a Phenex. So guess that was something that they did.

After finally seeing me the Phenex Woman licked her lips and that cued several groans and grunts of displeasure. Life as an anime main character is never boring I can tell you that, unless you're nah never mind. "Why is your servant naked, Rias?" asked Riser and at that moment everyone finally noticed her state of undress. Yumi doesn't make an effort to clothe herself and instead starts running over to me. She tackles me and her nipple ends up in my mouth and the other girls including the Phenex stare on in shock. Yumi stands up and her tits sway back and forth. She suddenly got bold, must have been the jealousy. She blows me a kiss and redresses her self. Everyone is in shock. What the hell, now when I'm alone its fapping time.

"Ok now that that has been averted, who is this?" Riser says pointing at me. "He is quite bland and tasteless." Muttered Ravel who had stayed quiet during the whole ordeal. Maybe Ddraig was right I should wear more black and red. "This is the Red Dragon Emperor." Stated Rias. "You mean to tell me that this fucker is the legendary Red Dragon Emperor don't kid me." Mocked Ravel. Hearing this from a person who looked ten but probably was 15, didn't really effect me too much. "My dear ladies-" I started to say but I was cut off my Riser saying "That filthy male is talking to us. Lady Rias don't embrace this man, he can't be as good as us." She says gesturing to her sister and herself. "That filthy male over there took my virginity yesterday followed by hers(Raynare) and his best friends too." Rias stated with a smile. Shit Rias just made things 10 times worse.

The elder Phenex Fan girl blew her lid. Scratch that 100 times worse. Rias knew that she fucked up but I gave her a look that said I'm gonna punish you, and I'll take care of this. "How dare you do that to lady Rias!" Yelled Riser in my face. Knowing I could overpower her if I tried, I simply kept laughing not giving half of a fuck. "Why are you laughing, filthy male?" screeched Riser or what ever her name was. If I reveal who I am you might just remember me Akari. "How do you know that name, filthy male?" hissed Riser/Akari. I made you my bitch, and my bitch has been acting out of place. I'm the Crimson Angelo-Draconic Emperor. Remember that shit bitch or else. Do I have to put you in your place again Akari and Ravel? "No sir" said Akari and Ravel. Ravel go home, I'll deal with you later. Riser come with me, you're getting a spanking. The look of pure horror on her face almost made me not spank her. But she disobeyed orders and called me fucking bland.[You are bland right now. Red and black fits you more, wear the cloak you bought.] Muttered Ddraig. He's still sad that he has to fight his mate over and over again for eternity. If I were him I'd be sad, if the host of the white dragon and I get together they could live together. He could come out of my body and be with his mate in their own plane of existence. She could do the same. Too bad that god saw this coming and he made sure that only males could have the boosted and dividing gear. The system he made is failing so the host could be female. Good news for my partner. He could see his mate.

Sticking my hands in my pockets I wall r right out of school and into my house. Instantly falling asleep after my nightly shower and waking up to find…

 **DGS: That's all folks, for now at least. To clear stuff up Asia will not be a part of Rias' peerage, but she will come in later and her entrance will be interesting. Female Riser is not as arrogant and as you guessed there is no marriage contract. Leave a review to let me know what you think. BTW if you made it this far here's some mind bleach.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DGS: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to another chapter of Issei Reborn: Ex Ultima!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **(Issei pov)**

I woke up to find no less than the entire occult research club, minus Koneko and Gasper (He is a girl here, that was some Haku shit (If you ever seen Haku from Naruto you would understand.)) and the Phenex sisters Akari and Ravel. Their states of dress were on differing levels; underwear, to half naked and bare naked. The last thing I remembered was that I passed out on my bed after a really long day, I had to deal with horny and bitchy girls. That could be fun or extremely dangerous, I like living and my body parts in one piece. Opening my eyes, I saw that the three faction leaders were in my room taking pictures with my mother and father. He looked like he didn't want to be there dreaming,l, I was living his dream.

My mother was gushing and the eight women were gushing about "They grow up so fast and grandchildren/ grand nieces and nephews to spoil." My father tried to leave but my mother grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into the room. He leaned towards her ear and whispered something, she then pulled him out of the room while having a hungry look in her eyes. The four devils looked around then nodded to the two angels, my aunts who ran heaven in the steed of their father.

I quickly feel asleep again after they flashed away, their white feathers put me to sleep once again. I woke up for the second time today and the faction leaders weren't here anymore nor were the girls, was it all a dream? [Maybe partner, who knows your life was flipped upside down in a matter of weeks. Nothing is impossible now. Next thing you know a girl with natural blue hair will come and visit you…] Ddraig you're insane, that won't happen this is an anime but- [But nothing Issei, anime situations are always insane, you're just unlucky you're the main character in a harem anime. Hope that the females don't kill you and for the love of god don't pick up a yandere.] I'll try to avoid that as long as possible, don't want this to end up like school days…that ending was wtf. I pull on my clothes after a relaxing and refreshing shower and a go down stairs for breakfast only to find the girls that were in my bed in aprons, cleaning the house and my mother cooking. The house was shining and sparkling in various places.

"Ah, Ise-chan your awake, I was afraid you died again, by the way who are these girls?" asked my mother as she got up from the table. Mom, they are-. "Don't try to explain it, I know why. Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex explained it to me, and Azazel explained that you're dating her daughter now. Besides Azazel isn't related to your father, she just took care of him when he was younger when his mother couldn't. It was one thousand years ago, that we got married…" Said Uriel as she trailed off. Wait…they got married one thousand years ago then how is dad still alive? "You see your father is the son of Metatron and the dragon god Ophis and the apocalypse dragon, her brother made your soul feel human so your powers could be limited a bit, because he felt that a great evil was rising. Ophis didn't like that and teleported herself and her brother to the dimensional gap. After the falling out that making him, your father, a bit human caused the two dragons to battle for dominance in the dimensional gap." Said my mother as the girls crowded around us sometime during the story. "Ise-kun is a demi god?" whispered the girls around my mother and I. "Yes, he is he has draconic, unholy and holy powers. However, he hasn't awakened his dormant blood yet, Great red or Ophis would have to do that for him." Said my mother as she revealed my hidden powers. 'Oh great more spars' I thought to myself. I looked around then noticed that sometime during my mother's story the girls changed from just aprons to house clothes.

"Oh and Ise they moved in with us so they will live on the second floor with you honey, also don't get them pregnant!" said my mother once again. I had the are you serious expression on my face until I got up off the couch and went outside to look for my dad. I saw him talking to a little girl in a Gothic Lolita outfit and a man with red hair standing next to a motor cycle. If anime has taught me anything, a loli is way older than she looks; if she looks 10 she is 15 and older. I felt no magic signature from the girl or the man, even humans have a neutral magical alignment. This must mean that she and the man are nature spirits. Gods are nature spirits that symbolize aspects of the world. Great gods of Olympus and Jehovah himself are nature spirits tasked with the balance of the world. So why is dad talking to two gods…the girl just called him my son. Is that my grandma, Ophis?

"Issei I want you to meet my mother Ophis and my uncle great red" said Izumo as grandma smiled at me and ran at me to give me a hug. I awkwardly returned the hug. While granduncle red smiled and nodded at me. Dad stood off to the side, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Ise you grew from the last time I saw you, you were a baby and now you are a young man." Stated Ophis in a monotone voice. And her brother and my granduncle shrugged, I guess that was his way of saying that she is always like that. However, my child I fear you aren't strong enough for the evils to come. The sky darkens as my grand mother conjures a pitch black snake that had white and red auras clashing on it. It looked epic, but at the same time I noticed that I was floating. My wing sets started glowing, 6 wings of angelic, demonic and draconic magic came into existence behind me.

There were 10 flashes of light in front of me. Another God and 4 seraphim appeared along with Azazel and the four queens of the underworld. I now noticed that the light is gone and my clothes have been ripped to shreds. My wing sets have melded into 6 crimson leathery dragon wings with gold caps and black feathers.

A magic circle appeared under my feet and the last thing I saw was the smiling faces of my parents. I opened my eyes and was greeted to the sight of Rias' lovely face and her eyes looking at me. I knew I had to be dreaming, but alas it wasn't a dream. There was a knock on the door, but in the process of opening the door I slipped and took Rias with me. The door opened and Akari Phenex had a look of shock erected on her face until…

The End For Now!

R&R guys Thanks for reading.


	5. Sorry

Sorry I can't motivate myself to write anymore because the ideas have dried up. But, if anyone wants to rework or adapt any of my stories you have my expressed permission. You all can make better stories than I ever could. If any of you decide to do so I'd give it a read.

Your Boi death'sgodson1224-DGS signing off. 1/7/2018

Late Happy Holidays.

EDIT:1/9/18

Minor spelling errors corrected.

I might post one offs *CRACK* of course.


End file.
